


You Started It

by theblacksheepprince



Series: New York AUs [2]
Category: Some Call it Lucky Series - Aurora Sanders
Genre: AUs for when your OTP are both assholes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacksheepprince/pseuds/theblacksheepprince
Summary: "I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than 'you started it' " AU





	You Started It

The elevator button for the fourteenth floor beeped as Kaden Everette pressed it, and then looked around for the “Close Door” button. He was running late to work, and _really_ did not need to make conversation with the blonde running up to the elevator or wait for another stop on the way up.

 He pressed the button, but the blonde, undeterred, ran towards the elevator and slipped inside just before the doors closed. He turned to her with a glare, and she smirked, then expertly ran her hand up the buttons for floors 2-12, pressing every single one in one go.

 “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, staring her down.

 The blonde gaped a little as she realised what she had done. “… You started it?” she said, in a voice that was half bravado and half a tremor.

 “That’s accurate, but I’m also already late for work, and I’m going to be _later_ because of your childish stint,” he snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

 The elevator dinged and opened on floor 2. Of course, nobody stepped in or out, and Kaden hurriedly pressed the arrow button so the door would close more quickly.

 “Um… Well, you deserve it! You shouldn’t be stepping over people just because you think you’re better than everyone else,” There it was again, the confidence coupled with the tremor, like she was anxious that if she went too far something seriously bad would happen.

 Why was she so scared? He didn’t physically assault people unless they seriously deserved it, and a woman who was rightfully calling him out on his bullshit didn’t count as deserving it.

 The elevator binged for floor 4.

 “But I am better than everybody else,” It wasn’t often that somebody who wasn’t his father called him out on something, so Kaden decided to roll with it, see what happened. “I’m one of the partners at the law firm on the top floor. I’m who you come to when you have a problem that needs fixing.”

 “Well even if you are smart it doesn’t mean you should treat people like trash! That’s where your argument fails,” the blonde pointed out, and then the elevator dinged for floor 5. “You know what, I’m just going to get off. This is pointless, and I’ll be up faster if I take the stairs.”

She started to walk towards the stairs, but the doors closed before she could walk out in a huff. Kaden stood against the elevator, smirking. “Looks like that plan was ruined, princess.”

 “That’s not even an insult unless it’s directed at someone like you, who acts like royalty without deserving it! I’m just going to get off at the next floor,” She rolled her eyes.

 “Wait, but you’re…”

 “The only person who has stood up to you recently? That’s tragic,” the blonde said, getting off at floor six. “See you soon.”

 Wait. See you soon? What? Kaden didn’t understand that — they hadn’t exchanged names, and she knew that he had a job but not much else. Was she a client? A new _intern_? He wracked his brain for any reason she would be seeing him soon.

 He didn’t come up with anything, and entered the 14th floor to his father yelling his name and informing him of how he was late.

 “I’m sorry sir, the elevator was taking a lot of stops,” He rushed into his father’s office. “I’m ready to get to work now,”

 “You better be ready to work, because we have a new—” His father stopped talking and looked outside his office, where the blonde woman was arriving. He walked out, Kaden on his heels.

 “Paris Dunlop! Our new client,” Kaden’s father’s menacing expression turned to a gentle one as he shook hands with the blonde. “I have something to do in my office, but my son can talk to you,”

 “So, Kaden Everette, famous for being the son of an actual lawyer,” Paris smirked as she shook Kaden’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Paris,” She stood up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear in an almost flirtatious tone “— and I know _exactly_ how to deal with men like you.”


End file.
